


You'll be in my heart

by MoonGoddess13



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Disney Songs, F/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddess13/pseuds/MoonGoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack comes into work with Hotch and Emily has to watch him</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be in my heart

It was nearing the end of the day and I couldn’t wait to just go home, read a good book and relax. I was packing my things to leave when I heard Hotch’s office door open.  
“Prentiss, can I talk to you for a minute before you leave?”  
“Yeah.” I walked into his office and sat down in front of his desk. I had no idea what this was about, I wasn’t behind on any of my paper work and I hadn’t pissed anyone off. At least no one that I knew of.  
“Jessica has meetings all day tomorrow so I will be bringing Jack into work with me for the day. I have a meeting at 3 with with Strauss and the director, it shouldn’t take too long but I was hoping that you would watch Jack for me while I was in the meeting.”  
To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I imagined he would ask Rossi or Morgan for something like this because Jack is more familiar with them.  
“Yeah, sure I would love to watch him.” That wasn’t a lie. I love Jack; he is the sweetest little boy. I was excited for tomorrow now.  
“Thank you so much; this means a lot to me.”  
“No need to thank me, really it’s no problem. Goodnight Hotch, see you in the morning.” With that I left his office grabbed my things and left the building. When I got home, I didn’t read like I was planning on; instead I started looking for things that I could bring tomorrow for me and Jack to do.

*next day*

When I got into the office, I went right to working on my files so I wouldn’t be behind when I watch Jack. Morgan kept trying to get my attention by throwing paper balls or airplanes at me but I just ignored him.  
After about an hour of working I saw Hotch walk in. I was so confused because he was always here before anyone else. I looked in his arms and saw him carrying a very tired looking Jack and realized that it must have taken a while to get him going this early in the morning. He walked right into his office, set Jack on the couch to sleep and went right to work.  
At 2:50 Hotch called me into his office and Morgan gave me a look, assuming I was in trouble for something but I just shot him a glare in return making him go back to his own work.  
I walked into his office and saw Jack sitting on the ground playing with his toys.  
“Jack this is Miss Emily, she will be watching you while I’m in my meeting. Can you say hi to her?”  
“Hi Miss Em’ly.” He said softly and I melted, he was just too cute.  
“Hi sweetie.”  
“Okay well I have to get going, Jack I want you to be good for Miss Emily and listen to her okay?” Jack nodded. “Thanks again for this Emily.”  
“I’m happy to help.” He nodded, gave Jack a hug and a kiss on the head then walked out the door. “So Jack what do you want to do? I brought a few things with me that I thought you might like. We could color, read a book, watch a movie or if there is something else you would like to do we could do that.”  
“What movies do you have Miss Em’ly?”  
“I have 101 Dalmatians, Tarzan, The Lion King, and Aladdin.” He looked at me with wide eyes.  
“You have Disney movies?” he sounded so happy.  
“Of course I do I love Disney, they are some of my favorite movies.” He was smiling even bigger now and was bouncing in his seat.  
“Can we watch The Lion King and Tarzan? Please Miss Em’ly.”  
“Sure we can, and you can just call me Emily if you want Jack.”  
“But daddy says that that isn’t polite.”  
“Well we wouldn’t want to be impolite now would we Mr. Jack.” He let out a small giggle and I couldn’t help but laugh myself.  
We settled into the couch and started to watch the Lion King, we both sang along to all the songs. When it was over I looked at the time and saw that it was only 4:30; we still had some time before Hotch was done with his meeting so I put Tarzan in. When I turned back to the couch, I saw Jack fighting to stay awake.  
I took him in my arms, laid down and put him in front of me, keeping my arms around him. He snuggled further into me and just watched the movie. I felt him yawn a few time and I looked down at him trying to keep his eyes open. When Kala started to first sing to Tarzan, I quietly sang along to Jack, hoping that it will help him fall asleep.

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my hear  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
I felt his breathing level off and knew that he was sleeping, I watched a little more of the movie before I too fell asleep.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
It was almost 6 by the time I got out of the meeting. It would have ended earlier but Strauss seemed determined to keep me there forever. Everyone else was gone and I felt bad for keeping Emily here so late to keep an eye on Jack.  
I walked into my office and saw that she had Jack in her arms and they were both asleep on the couch. I smiled at the sight, they looked so peaceful. I walked up to them and gently shook Emily awake.  
“Hey, you’re back.” She said when she saw him standing over her.  
“Yeah sorry it took so long.”  
“No it’s fine, we had a good time.” She looked down at my little boy in her arms and smiled. She slowly sat up and placed Jack on the couch trying not to wake him and got up to stretch. I pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head.  
“I’m happy you finally got to meet him. He seems to like you very much, not that I blame him.” I pulled back a little to give her a kiss and I felt her smiling against my mouth.  
“You raised a wonderful boy Aaron, he is just like his daddy.”  
“Would you like to come home with us tonight?” I was a little nervous what her answer would be. We have only been dating for 4 months and this was her first time meeting Jack, I don’t want her to think that I was trying to move too fast.  
“I would love to.” I smiled at her again. She went over to the couch to grab Jack while I grabbed my jacket from my chair. “Come on Mr. Jack, it’s time to go home.” I heard her whisper to Jack while picking him up and I laughed at her calling him Mr. Jack.  
I turned off the light and we made our way to the elevator; she had Jack in her arms and I had my arm around the both of them. It felt right going home with Emily and Jack and I hope it was something that would be able to continue in to future.


End file.
